The Burning Rose
by stonecold
Summary: What would happen if Ruby and Cinder where sisters and they ran away from home when they where young. well why don't we find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**so yeah I will try to right this and make it good and enjoyable. But just so you know I might not keep up with this story if it seems like no one likes it so if you do please tell me. Well lets see what my tiny brain can come up with shall we.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinder's POV<strong> (**A/N did you see this coming?**)

Dad was drunk again, drunk and angry where the only ways I ever saw my father anymore ever sense my mother died. This time however was worse than most times he was angry and drunk I knew what that meant 'no mercy' I thought as he came toward me I raised my arms in front of me, it did little to stop the punch that came my and sent me flying across the room and hit the wall hard nearly making me fall unconscious but I forced myself to stay in the realm of the awake, I did my best not to make any noise and I succeeded although the pain running through my body was so great I nearly passed out again but I managed to stay awake I looked at the monster that was my father he still looked angry and far from sober

"your no fun anymore you don't even make noises anymore maybe I really did break you." He said with a vicious smile on his face "maybe I should go and try out your sister I wonder if she is as durable as you." He said with a terrifying smirk and a dark glint in his eyes. My eyes widened at his statement and as he took a step closer to her room something in me snapped and I screamed at him and suddenly he burst into flames and screamed him self as he fell back landing on the couch which quickly caught fire as well I ran to Ruby's room yanked the door open and rushed in to see a five year old Ruby asleep I rushed over and picked her up in my still aching arms and ran to the front door I could no longer hear my father's screams I could only hear the roar of the flames as I ran out the door right after I was clear the roof caved in and the house collapsed and was burning like a giant bonfire. Ruby had woken up as soon as I picked her up and was looking at what used to be our home in confusion not understanding what was happening she looked up at me a confused frown on her face.

"Cinder what happened why is the house burning what's going on?" She asked in a very childish way the confusion in her voice just making it even more evident she had no clue what was going on.

"Sorry Ruby I didn't mean to wake you, but we will be moving to a better place just you wait. But until then why don't you go to sleep I will wake you when we get somewhere safe, okay?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster she nodded and yawned and snuggled closer to me for comfort I smiled a little at that and I started walking.

It seemed like I had been walking for hours it might be true for all I know I decided to stop and rest in an ally and set Ruby down next to me I quickly fell asleep from fatigue and my injuries.

I woke up several hours later to something in my lap moving I looked down to see Ruby's head in my lap she was beginning to wake up when she finally woke up she sat up and looked at me then scooted over to me and leaned on my side I put my arm around her we just sat there for a few minutes just grateful for each others presence after a few minutes Ruby started talking

"Cinder?"

"Huh what is it?" I asked

"Did...did dad ever hurt you?" She asked voice trembling, I was shocked by her question but answered anyway.

"Sometimes why do you ask?" I asked scared that she knew dad had beaten me.

"Wh- why did dad hurt u- I mean you why did dad hurt you?" She asked me but I noticed her slip I began to panic wondering what dad could have done to her.

"Ruby did dad hurt you." I demanded she shook her head 'no' but I could tell she was lying.

"Ruby where did he hurt you!" I demanded again this time she lifted her hand and pointed to a spot in between her legs. It took me a second to under stand but once I did I felt unbridled rage flood through me I pulled Ruby to me hugging her and whispered 'sorry' over and over again.

I felt ashamed and said"I'm so sorry I could not protect you I'm so sorry."

I herd her sniffling and I could tell she was crying as she tried to speak " He said *sob* that it was my *sob* fault that mom *sob* died and that it was my punishment *sob*." She finished and turned into a blubbering mess.

I tried to calm her down " shhh shhh it's ok it's not your fault it's not your fault it'll be ok now he is gone he'll never hurt you again shhh shhh." I repeated it over and over again as if it was a chant that could keep all the monsters away she soon stilled and her breathing evened out I realized that she had fallen asleep and just held her tight so that even tho she may be asleep she still knew I was there.

And it was right there I made the promise both to me and Ruby that I would never let anything hurt her ever again. Never again

* * *

><p><strong>well there is the first chapter I felt horrible while righting this but it had to be done so please tell me what you thought if you liked it or not but like I said whether or not I keep this story going it is really up to you because I will not right something no one likes so if you do please say so. And it is way to late to go through and edit it so sorry if somethings are wrong but that is what I get for righting at like three in the morning bye hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**well here we are again. First off a big shout out to The Atlantean King for your review this chapter is because of you. Even though this is a chapter I have already done I gave it my all to make it better so I hope you like it and I hope it cleared a few things up. Well lets see what my "best" can do. But I really need to get a Beta reader that would probably help but then again it might not you never know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cinder's POV<strong>

**Three days later**

Ruby and I where walking down an ally looking for food it had been two days sense we last ate and we where both very hungry.

Ruby looked up to me and asked. "Hey Cinder do you think we will be able to eat soon?" She asked desperation in her voice I was about to answer with a 'just in a little bit.' when suddenly I heard a noise behind us I turned and saw a group of adults surrounding a boy with bright red hair a little younger than me maybe twelve or so, he had a guitar in his hands and the people put Lien in his hat that was on ground

"that is all for today folks see you tomorrow." He said with a smile on his face as people started leaving I saw him stand up and start talking with some of the people it was then that I saw it, a man turned around the boy grabbed his wallet quickly and smoothly and the man did not even notice. As he was walking back to his guitar and it's case I approached him once and once I was behind him I said. "That was pretty smooth what you did back there." I said making him jump and whirl around to face me in a defensive position when he saw me he lowered it but only slightly, "I don't know what you are talking about." He said even his voice was defensive.

"I'm talking about how you stole that mans wallet back there." I said rather loudly but not loud enough for someone to hear me.

"Shhh someone might hear you." He said putting his hand over my mouth and looking around to see if anyone herd me once he seemed convinced no one herd me he gestured for me to follow him into an ally and so I did still hiding Ruby behind my back.

Roman's POV (wow took me this long to do a POV change I am surprised it took me this long to be honest)

I led her to an ally before she could draw to much attention to me once we where a suitable distance away I turned toward her and said "so what are you gonna do about it are you gonna turn my in to the police?" I questioned her ready to fight if need be but what she said next surprised me

"No I'm not," she said "I want you to teach me." That sentence through me for a loop my head was spinning as I processed her words, but my train of thought was disturbed as I herd someone

"Cinder can't we eat first." I looked back at the girl I now know is named Cinder only to see a very young girl that had a resemblance to the older girl in front of me, after hearing her words I finally thought to take a good look at them as I took in there appearance I felt sorry for these people that looked like they had not eaten in a few days. The girl 'Cinder' I thought got on her knees and looked in the younger girls eyes before saying. "Of corse we can Ruby just you wait a little longer." She said in such a sweet tone that I almost did not recognize it she then looked up at me with pleading eyes I knew what she wanted and looking at the younger girl Ruby I knew they needed it I knelt down near Ruby as soon as I did she hid behind what I assumed to be her older sisters legs peering from behind her to look at me a little fear in her eyes and that fear hurt me to see 'what could have caused her to have such fear at such a young age.' I thought but I shrugged it off and with the best smile I could manage said " hey Ruby why don't we go and get some cheese burgers, how does that sound?" I asked her and her face lit up and jumped from behind her sisters legs and said. "Yes yes oh can we!?" She exclaimed with excitement in her voice then something seemed to dawn on her and she flinched and braced as if waiting to be hit. I felt anger wash over me that someone had made her develop that kind of habit but I made sure not to show any of his anger and said "don't worry I won't hurt you." She slowly opened her eyes and was looking at me right in the eyes as she asked. "Promise?" In a very childish way I smiled and replied. "Promise." She brightened almost instantly and had one of the brightest smiles I had ever seen. It almost reminded me of Lu- I cut that train of thought off before it could lead somewhere dark. I put on a fake smile and said. "Come on let's go and get those burgers."

Time skip (A/N I want these in real life.)

As we arrived at the burger joint I got us a table and we where seated by a waiter he asked what we wanted to drink we all said water he left to go get us our drinks.

I looked at Cinder and asked "so why do you want to learn?" I questioned it was not something you just decide to do there is always a reason.

She seemed to pause for a moment thinking about her answer before she said "I want us to be able to make it." She said with sadness in her voice but a glimmer of hope in it as well.

I sighed I knew how she felt "well," I started "I guess that is good enough. By the way my name is Roman." I finished holding out my hand.

She tentatively reached out and we shook hands. After that the waiter came with our drinks and asked what we will have after we ordered we just sat there awkwardly waiting for the food.

Finally the food came once he put it down in front of us he asked if we needed anything we all shook are heads and he left when he was gone I picked up my burger and took a bite savoring the juicy goodness I closed my eyes in bliss and after a few seconds I looked up to look at Cinder and Ruby only for my eyes to grow wide as I saw there empty plates that only a few seconds ago had been full of food I starred at them in shock for a few seconds as they both blushed crimson as I stared at them.

"We'll then I guess you where hungry." I said a small smile on my lips as there cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red at my comment.

"Sorry I was really hungry." a very shy Ruby said as Cinder just nodded along with what she said.

"Ok then I guess after I

finish this we can go somewhere to see what you can do!" I said some excitement leaking into my voice as I finished up my burger.

Time skip about half an hour later.

As we stepped in to the abandoned warehouse I looked around and thought 'meh this will have to do.'

I looked over at Cinder and started. "Ok today all you have to do is steal this wallet," I said holding up the wallet I had lifted earlier and put it in my back pocket, and continued where I left off and said "we will be playing with Ruby here while you try to get it." I said to Cinder she nodded and walked back to where Ruby was sitting.

When she was in front of Ruby she knelt down and said. "Hey Ruby we want to play some games with you but while we are playing Roman and I will also be playing another game where I try to get something out of his pocket and he tries to stop me does that sound ok to you?"

She nodded in response but then asked. "Can I play the other game too? I think I might be good at." Cinder seemed to think for a moment before saying. "Maybe next time." Ruby pouted but nodded anyway. I walked up to the two sisters and knelt down beside Ruby as well and asked. "So what would you like to play?" She thought for a moment then with a bright smile said. "Why don't we play tag?"she asked smiling I just stared at her for a moment before thinking that would be a very good way to test Cinder's prowess at being a thief then I looked at Cinder who just nodded agreeing with the idea.

We played for about an hour and of corse Ruby won every time. She was a very fast girl for her age I will have to remember that. Also a few times Cinder tried to take the wallet only to fail miserably each time eventually it ended up with Cinder and I just talking while Ruby ran around being ""chased"" by Troy her new friend ( A/N this seemed to confuse a few people but Troy is an imaginary friend sorry I guess I could have made it more obvious.) she ran around us a few times sometimes hiding behind one of us only for a few seconds later to cry out in excitement as Troy had found her and ran off.

During all this I was talking with Cinder. "I think tomorrow I will have to show you the basics of how to pick pocket." I said explaining what I thought we should do she nodded then we herd Ruby's voice say." So does that mean Cinder lost?" She asked sounding a little sad Cinder replied. "Yeah I lost this time Ruby but there is always next time and you never stop trying then you can always win." She said sounding a little disappointed in herself but still sounding like a good big sister. At least in my opinion. Then Ruby's face light up and said "then does that mean I won?" She asked holding out the wallet that had been in my back pocket.

My hand shot to my back pocket and it was empty I just stood there shocked that she had managed to get it much less without me noticing. "How did- when did yo-what?" I was very confused.

She looked down to her right and said "see Troy I told you I could do it."

Time skip a little while later. After they got over there surprise.

Cinder's POV

"Ruby when did you learn to do that?" I questioned her feeling even worse about my inability to do something my seven year old sister could do. (A/N yeah I may have said that she was younger than that before just ignore that.)

"Well" she started " You know those kids who live in the big houses?" She questioned me I nodded in confirmation. They where the rich kids who always made fun of me for being poor.

"Sometimes they would show me things I wanted and I would tell them that I wanted it but they would laugh and say. 'You would have to take it from me' when they said that it meant the game had started. I would try to take the things but they always got mad when I tried for some reason." She had a puzzled expression like she could not understand why they would be angry. 'She probably does not even know that she was stealing how come she never told me.'

(A/N Because I had not thought of it yet, that is why Cinder.)

"Well," she continued "after a few times of them getting angry I figured out one of the rules, the rule was that the person I was taking from could not know it. After a few tries I finally got it right!" She exclaimed jubilantly very happy with her ability to win her 'game'.

"What happened to the things you got?" I questioned her further. She got a slightly sad face before she said. "Well after I took the things I felt bad so I put them back." She said sounding really sad about having to give the things she wanted back.

"Well you just might have to show me how to do it sense you are much better then me." I said. As soon as I finished her face lit up with the brightest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Really." She looked up at me asking very happy I was gonna let her help me.

"Really." I said she soon jumped on me in a hug shouting 'YAAAAAY'

I smiled down at her, maybe she could have the childhood I never could. And I am gonna make sure she gets it and no one was gonna stop her from getting that. NO one.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the revised chapter I hope it was better and I will try to get another chapter out soon enough but with two current stories and my birthday coming up it might be a little bit. Especially when Omega Ruby comes out I will be playing that a lot. but anyhow I am getting sidetracked I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did a review would be much appreciated. bye and have a better day then yesterday. Then do it again. <strong>


	3. REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Aright before I can make a chapter for either of my RWBY stories I have to ask a few questions. The questions for this story relate to the story line itself I have a few paths I can chose but I don't know which one to chose. So I will be putting up a poll with the three options. Okay now that that is out of the way the three storyline possibilities are:

Number 1. Ruby Cinder and Roman they live of the streets steeling for money before they get found by Ozpin and taken to beacon and stuff happens yeah.

Number 2. They become the leaders of the white fang like how Roman and cinder are in the show. Then they infiltrate Beacon but after being around all the good people of beacon they become good.

And number 3. Pretty much the same as 2 but they stay bad.

Yeah I really need these questions answered before I continue this story.

And just so you know I can write a few chapters of: Where death is so is new life. Without the question for that being answered so I will probably focus on that story for now.

Anyhow hope you have a swell day/night bye.

Stone out.


End file.
